As Told By Berde
by Berde
Summary: an unusual RHr love story from a little fairy's point of view...fluff! please review!


**AS TOLD BY BERDE **

* * *

**UNUSUAL LOVE  
****By Berde**

**DISCLAIMER: **The fluffy plot, and little Berdeare mine, the rest—JKR's

**AUTHOR's NOTE: A MUST READ!  
**  
Berde is a little fairy a la _Tinkerbell _of **Peter Pan**. She wears a green fairy dress, with tiny green shoes. Her black hair pulled up in a pony tail with a green band. She has green pixie dusts and glows in bright green light. She's very childish and known from the fairy land as a good nosy parker. She loves gossips and assumes there's always truth on them—often, she turns out to be right. She especially favors one alleged romance of two Hogwarts students. A red head and a brown-bushy one. She was smitten with the pair as soon as she saw the two freshmen rolling their eyes on each other during a _Charms_ class ("You do it, then, if you're so clever"). Even if their bickering only worsens each year, she knows something's _going on _behind the yells and tears. She never stopped following around.

You'll love Berde. Living by her reputation of being a whipper snapper, she would tell you an unusual story of her favorite couple (not yet, as you read, but soon enough.). Please be kind and leave little Berde a review!

* * *

He's telling her now.

Yes.

This day.

Right this moment.

Ronald Bilius Weasley has finally admitted to himself that he is utterly in love with his other best friendbushy, know-it-all, nagger, still hard to resist in spite of theseHermione Jane Granger.

And now he's declaring this affection.

Whatever possessed this boy that he had convinced himself to tell that girl, no one knows. But this I can tell you, he went to bed last night completely irritated that she practically snapped on his face to leave her alone at the common room whilst she writes a _novel_ to **_Vicky_** bloody Krum. He then spent the worst of four hours dreaming of Vo..Vol.. oh, sod it! _You-Know-Who_ capturing his 'Mione and torturing her to death. He woke up and thought for the first time how it was possible that he could lose her anytime...it scared him a lot, mind you, for the idea that she might be gone one day just never crossed his little mind before...something inside him just believes she'll always be around...

Reality struck him good, turned out, she wasn't immortal after all.

And he wasn't as well.

Which he somehow found to be a relief as he didn't want to live any longer when the day comes that she'll be gone.

Oh, hell.

It wasn't even nearing daybreak and he's already awake. Wide, wide awake. Scared, worried, regretful that he'd done nothing but get into her nerves.

Not that she never got into his. In fact, she'd gotten through his head, and now his..._chest_, seems like.

Still, he knew he hurts her feelings more. More than anyone, more than anything.

Oh, he was sorry now, Ron was.

It was a normal of a contemplation to make. Besides, they were the best of friends, like brothers and sisters...of course he'd feel bad.

At least he does, when he and Ginny get engage in a row.

Though, it never bothered him _this_ much.

Well, he never dreamt of Ginny dying, had he?

It's just that, he was never **_this_** bothered, because, really, aside from Vol..urgh! (this is so lame!) _You-Know-Who_'s silhouette running around his thoughts, there was another familiar figure doing summersaults, even.

You guessed it right.

The Bulgarian git.

Okay, now he was aware that his fear of losing her sprouted from two different reasons...The self-important wizard who claims to be the "Dark Lord" and another self-important international Quidditch Seeker.

And while this evil wizard threatens Ron with _'Mione_'s life, the Yule Ball villain threatens him with her _heart_.

Heart.

There, how it started.

The first mention of the word that could only imply _love_.

What more, now Love's mentioned!

He doesn't love her, does he?

Of course he does! They're best friends, how many times does this have to be mentioned?

**Di-dum, di-dum, di-dum...**

Just best friends?

**Di-di-dum, di-di-dum, di-di-dum...**

What the _bloody_ hell was wrong with his heart suddenly beating rather fast?

Like he said, they're probably more like brothers and sisters, what with growing up together.

**Dumdumdumdumdumdum...**

_Damn!_

Fine, fine...so, he _loves_ her, as in, _LOVES_ her?

**Di-dum, di-di-dum, dum-dum...**

He couldn't breathe. His chest was pounding hard it felt like something solid would jump out from it, to his bed, to the floor.

He then realized, _this_ had happened before.

Not the jumping of his heart, no.

The feelingthat weird behavior of his chest.

Happened before.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Blimey! Too many times to count!

Since when?

Bugger...he couldn't even remember. Farthest was first year. Yes, first year. But then, the sound of his heartbeat would just be **di-di-dum-dum**, a childish crush, obviously...

Loves Hermione?

That's _bloody_ ridiculous!

Why does he hurt her, then?

Well, they weren't intentional.

They were _never_.

He just wanted...

Her _attention_.

You know, from books and assignments, then came cat and elves, and **_Vicky_**, DA and Harrywhich was completely understandable, and more **_Vicky_**!

He's tired of it.

Then, he came to another thought. If he tells her, what would she say? How would she react? Would she hate him or love him back?

Geez, yuck! Now he's rhyming like a romantic poet from one of her muggle literature books.

He pictured her face laughing at his sorry one. She would think it's a joke. And instead of pouting with the likely response he would get from her, he felt the exact oppositehis heart fluttered elated. It was her eyes brimming with joy, her lips stretched in pleasure, and the soft sound of her giggle.

Shortly, his ears were warm, as well as his neck...and the sensation crept throughout his body. He didn't need a mirror to know how tomato-colored he had become just by picturing her on his mind.

Merlin! _This_ has happened before too...feeling flattered only with the thoughts of her...and not as a one, two, three-time incident.

**Di-dum, di-di-dum, dum-dum...**

He got to tell her or he'll lose it!

Lose it and lose her...that wouldn't be very good, would it?

Maybe he's not that thick at all.

Ok, now, _shhhh_...he's finally doing it!

What could perhaps went wrong?

She has tears on her eyes, she's wiping them hiding her face from him. He's beet red, looking very scared out of his wits, hand moving in the air, deciding whether to hug her or take her hands off her face, or scratch his unruly ginger hair, or hold them close his chest in case his heart decisively jumps.

Move your head slightly to one side, there the bloke would look like he wants to cry with her...at some angle he's casting a penitent guise. Narrow your eyes a bit, maybe he looks mortified.

Two minutes of crying, I can't believe it! And he's still standing determined to go through this and live to tell the tale, of how he loved and told, and lost Hermione Granger. (Ruddy! Even _I _am rhyming!)

Poke! He should've just been thick and loved her secretly.

Er, wait! What's this? She's laughing...and still crying?

This frightens our boy a bit more.

She steps closer to him and slides her arms around his rib cage and buries her wet face into his maroon wool sweater. She seems like saying something to him, whispering, because her shoulders move like the way they do when she laughs.

And he's smiling.

He slowly wraps his arms around her shaking shoulders and toys with her tangling hair. He bends down a bit to whisper on her ear and it was his time to bury his face into her thick, yet soft, and fragrant head. He shifts down her cheek and planted a hard kiss on it while breathing her unusual smell.

"_And that perfume is really unusual, Ron."_

Suits her...and as the giver, suits him quite well too.

Hate and yell, cry and loathe; like and whisper, laugh and love.

Really, _unusual_ romance.

Fin.


End file.
